Făget
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Faget Cetate 2.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Ruins of the medieval castle of Făget | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU TM Faget CoA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Faget jud Timis.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Făget in Timiș County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Făget in Romania | pushpin_map1 = | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 45 |latm = 51|lats = 00 |latNS = | longd = 22 |longm = 10 |longs = 48 |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Town | subdivision_name2 = Făget | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = Fist mentioned | established_date = 1548 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = List | parts = |p1 = Bătești |p2 = Begheiu Mic |p3 = Bichigi |p4 = Brănești |p5 = Bunea Mare |p6 = Bunea Mică |p7 = Colonia Mică |p8 = Jupânești |p9 = Povârgina |p10 = Temerești | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PD-L | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Avram Marcel | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 150.87 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 145 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 6 761 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 44.81 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 305300 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = http://www.primariafaget.ro/ | footnotes = }} Făget ( ; ; ) is a town in Timiș County, Banat, western Romania. Villages It administers ten villages: Bătești, Begheiu Mic, Bichigi, Brănești, Bunea Mare, Bunea Mică, Colonia Mică, Jupânești, Povârgina and Temerești. Declared a town in 2004, it also administered four other villages until that time, when they were split off to form Birda Commune. Demography In 2002: Romanians (6,604), Hungarians (312), Germans (61), Roma (14), Serbs (2). Geography The town is situated in the center of a distinct ethno-folkloric area, at the north-west side of the Poiana Ruscă mountains, on the DN68 national road. The road stretches from Ilia to Lugoj—and on the CFR 212 railroad line. Sites At the north side of Făget, the Bega river is visible. Around it there are still signs of a medieval fortification dating back to 1548 (not fully studied yet). The town also has on display busts of Eftimie Murgu,http://www.banaterra.eu/romana/faget-judetul-timis-bustul-lui-eftimie-murgu Victor Feneșiuhttp://www.banaterra.eu/romana/faget-bustul-lui-victor-fenesiu and the aviation pioneer Traian Vuia.http://www.banaterra.eu/romana/faget-bustul-lui-traian-vuia References Category:Făget Category:Settlements in Timiș County Category:Established in 1548 Category:Towns in Romania